


Canada's Question

by SoraMoto



Series: Breaking the Fourth Wall [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse of fourth wall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada has a question for his fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada's Question

The room is dark but after not very long a single spotlight appears and shines down an a simple blonde holding a small polar bear. This blonde seems to be hunched over slightly and trying to make himself appear smaller than he is and his violet eyes are shifting about from behind a simple pair of wire frame glasses.  
"He hello. Um my name is Canada and I I have a question I've been wanting to ask all of you yaoi fangirls." He pauses as if expecting an answer then continues. "Um well you see I just don't understand you. I mean you seem to go on proclaiming how 'hot' we are, and I don't just refer to the other nations but other fandoms as well, and yet you pair us off with each other. And I guess it wouldn't be so strange if it were with other girls cause then at least we could use the excuse that you were still holding hope that you could, uh, 'bag' us. But instead we get paired with other guys taking us completely off the market for yourselves and dragging another guy down with us to boot. So why do you do it? Why pair us off but still find us attractive and I don't know it just seems rather counter productive."  
Canada lets out a sigh and slumps further in on himself.  
"And to be honest I don't really mind it, but some of the pairings I get shipped into are just bizarre and uncomfortable. I mean ones like me with France, England and America. They're my family!" He is blushing rather brightly while saying this. "Seriously At least with Russia the only awkwardness would be from the fact that he and my brother were at each other's throats for half a century and most of the time I had to play neutral with them so as not to cause World War three. And the same kind of goes with Cuba actually. Though maybe minus the war part. And then there's Prussia. Yes we know each other, we work together, but I'd hardly call what we have a roman..."  
Canada finds himself getting cut off as the light goes out and some hissing laughter fills the air. When the lights come back on they light up Canada's living room and reveal Prussia holding Canada tightly to him and holding a hand over his mouth to stop him from making any sounds of protest.  
"Keseses, no no no Birdie, you're not getting out of this that easily. I think you've forgotten that a shipper of ours is the one in control of this channel and she wouldn't want you busting her bubble. Now as for my reward for stopping you and saving her fantasies...Keseseses."  
Canada looks very concerned as he tries to wiggle away from the other man who is slowly dragging him off and out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh These are fun to write and look I broke the fourth wall, though that is the point of these isn't it. Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to answer Canada's question in a review. I really am curious to know the answer myself.


End file.
